20 Truths About Legolas
by the Sin Hunter Alchemist
Summary: Here are 20 truths about Legolas, with a slight hint of slash. AL
1. Chapter 1

Here are 20 truths about Legolas (in my opinion at least). Obviously, I do not own Lord of the Rings, other wise Legolas would be the main character and there wouldn't really be many of the characters. In fact, it would probably only have Legolas and Aragorn, with the occasional appearance by Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan. (Maybe Glofindel too, cause he's so sweet)

1-Few people remember what had happened before the story began, or even knew in the first place. Legolas holds dear every moment he had in Rivendale before the fellowship, but very few after.

2-Legolas and Estel(1) met when Legolas was still just an elfling and Estel was but a child. They became fast friends.

3-The friendship involved Elrohir and Elladan of course.

4-Because of this, Legolas found himself being scolded more times each day in Rivendale than his decades in Mirkwood.

5-The first time Legolas and Estel had a three dimensional conversation was when they got caught in the rain and hid out in a hard to reach cave.

6-They had found the cave four summers before. A stone hung over the opening so that you had to crawl into the ditch under the stone to get into the cave.

7-That day in the rain, the two found out that each had started noticing new things about each other and the rest of the elves.

8-The following fall, Thranduil explained to Legolas that, while now that he had come of age and could start courting, he should wait as eternity was a long time to spend with someone. A heart is not something you give freely.

9-He also had to explain to Legolas that eternity may not last nearly as long as you thought it may when he asked about _naneth(2)._

10-At the same time in Rivendale, Elrond was talking to Estel about the changes man went through, and the changes elf went through, and then trying to figure out which changes Estel was going through. Estel ended up falling asleep halfway through the elf explanation. At that point, Elrond knew he was just as much man as elf, despite his upbringing.

11-Legolas returned 3 summers later, preparing to stay to see a few more, much to the joy of all the Rivendale elfs.

12-The first night, Legolas and Estel sent 3 dishes (meant for the dinner table) flying across the dining room. Not on purpose though.

13-They spent the rest on the night hiding in their secret cave.

14-It was then that Legolas admitted his attraction toward the young Estel.

15-It was also then that Estel, not having the complete subtlety of elfs, pulled Legolas into a first kiss.

16-They slept soundly that night, curled around each other, much like they had as children.

17-Estel noticed for the first time how much larger he was than Legolas.

18-The next few years were spent exploring their friendship and seeing if they could go any further with it. Legolas, still young and unsure, decided against it for now.

19-When Legolas received his summons to Rivendale, he had already been packing to return. He was going to accept Estel's offer.

20-At that meeting, the fellowship was created. Legolas never had the chance to tell Estel.

(1)Estel Aragorn

(2)Naneth mother


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this isn't a real chapter, but don't you dare start reviewing on my improper use of chapter updates. I'm adding this on to make a couple things very clear to you people. Yes, that means another list.

One. I understand that a list may not be in traditional story format, but there _is_ a plot. It counts.

Two. I have had one good review for this fic. Now, I know this isn't outstanding, but it's also not the crap you all make it out to be. I've read crap fanfiction. Crap fanfiction is when the author spells so bad so often that you feel the need to copy and paste into word so you can run a spell check, and then when you do that there are so many choices for half the words you could get 3 different stories. Crap fanfiction is when you're reading it, you feel so disgusted you hit the back button before you finish. This maybe isn't what you're looking for, but it's not complete crap.

Three. Clearly, most who have reviewed have been unfair if one of my reviewers, one that _didn't_ like it, defended me.

Four. Who the heck thinks that the phrasing "sent the dishes flying" is a form of elf sex magic! It's personification! I can't even think of another way to word that! Arg!

Five. Seriously, who makes a list to tell me how bad my fanfiction is? They didn't even really have 20, they reused!

Six. I have read the books. I've read the Similarian. I've studied the series. As soon as I can, I'll be taking classes in this.

Seven. If you don't like slash, and you don't like Aragorn/Legolas, don't read something marked AL.

Eight. This is an AU. Should I say it again? AU. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I know Legolas is older than 80. But really, no one knows how old he is for sure. I decided I wanted these two to grow up together. I can do that. I'm the author of this fanfiction. That's kinda why we write, to add in our own ideas, right?

Nine. Not EVERYONE knows who Estel is. You pretty much have to pick it up from either fanfictions with foot notes or the appendix from the books.

Ten. Aragorn was part elf. He has strange elvish behaviors in the strangests parts of his character.

Eleven. How many teenage boys enjoy their father giving them the TALK? Unless I've misunderstood something along the way, most boys dread the TALK.

Twelve. Do not elves feel grief? Do not some die from it? Is it then so strange to believe that Thranduil still mourns the loss of his wife every now and again?

Thirteen. I said Legolas didn't hold dear many memories in Rivendell after the fellowship, not at all. And this one is canon. Legolas wasn't in Rivendell, like at all, after the fellowship.

Fourteen. It's an honest mistake to spell it Rivendale instead of Rivendell. Also, in the first editions of the books, it was spelled elfs. When the book came to America, they changed that to elves and along with a few other words.

That's pretty much all I wanted to say. Oh, and that this was a gift to my friend while she was sick, and it really cheered her up. Why? Because she thought it was sweet and it gave her an outline in which she can fill in the blanks herself.

I will be putting a 20 chapter story up soon that will be a chapter for each truth. I do hope more people appreciate that. I refuse to be discouraged by some bitter reviewers because I know I am a good author. This just wasn't a widely accepted piece.


End file.
